Une nuit en Noir et en Blanc
by Miss Ella
Summary: OS pour le concours Allocop "Edward & Bella, une rencontre, une nuit" Suite à des déceptions sentimentales, Bella ne fait plus confiance aux hommes, alors quand elle rencontre un inconnu à une soirée, ce n'est pas une histoire d'amour qu'elle recherche...


**Edward & Bella, une rencontre, une nuit – OS concours**

**Titre: Une nuit en Noir et en Blanc**

**Auteur(s): Miss Ella**

**Bêta: aucune**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, l'histoire est de moi ^^**

**Vous voulez lire les autres OS du concours, visitez cette page :**

http : // www . fanfiction . net /community / Edward_Bella_une_rencontre_une_nuit /74561/

Bonne lecture à toutes j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira ^^

* * *

Les hommes, tous les mêmes, tous des prédateurs avides de chair fraiche, de sensations fortes, et tous allergique à l'engagement aussi, pas un seul pour rattraper les autres.

Je m'était faite avoir plusieurs fois déjà, au début j'étais triste, , énervée, je me sentais trahis, mais aujourd'hui j'étais plus que ça, j'étais blasée, j'étais devenu une personne totalement cynique, et s'en était au point que je ne croyais plus ni en l'amour ni en la gente masculine, du coup je me servais d'eux comme ils se servaient de moi, quand j'avais besoin qu'un homme m'accompagne à une soirée organisé par le magazine pour lequel je travaillais, il suffisait que je prononce les mots "soirée branché" et "prolongation éventuelle" pour qu'une de mes connaissances masculine soit aussitôt prête à me servir d'escort.

D'un prévisible à faire pleurer...

Pourtant ce soir j'étais tombé sur un os, Mike Newton, un homme très serviable mais aussi un peu collant, avait accepté de m'accompagner ce soir à la soirée "Black and White" du magazine, mais il m'avait décommandé la veille, il était cloué au lit par une mauvaise grippe.

J'étais sur qu'il ne m'avait pas mentis, Mike tenait ses engagements, encore plus lorsqu'il y avait une contrepartie intéressante pour sa libido.

Parfois je me dégoutais presque de mon comportement, je me surprenais parfois à avoir aussi peu de scrupules qu'eux, le sexe pour moi était surtout un moyen de pression pour avoir ce que je voulais, même si que je savais que la finalité de tout ca était bien sombre.

Parfois j'enviais ma meilleure amie Alice, qui comme moi travaillait au magazine. Elle avait 27 ans et allait bientôt se marier à l'homme de sa vie.

J'avais sans doute exagéré en disant que tous les hommes sont mauvais, Jasper était tout ce qu'il y a de plus gentil, généreux, attentionné, et il était fou d'Alice.

Mais ce genre d'homme là, combien en existe-t-il ? Qu'elle est la proportion d'homme bien dans la population ? Tellement mince qu'à mon age il était sans doute déjà tous marié ou sur le point de l'être.

Mais mon problème persistait. Il était 17h et la soirée commençait à 19h, je n'avais pas le temps de trouver un autre cavalier, je décidai donc de me préparer, et tant pis, je serai seule pour ce soir.

A 18h30 on sonna à ma porte, j'ouvris pas encore ni maquillée ni coiffée.

- Salut toi ! Alors pas encore prête ? S'écria Alice toute sautillante.

- Euh nan mais à vrai dire je ne me rappelle pas qu'on devait se retrouver chez moi ?

- Non mais j'ai eu vent du fait que tu seras sans cavalier ce soir, alors j'ai décidé de venir te chercher, Jasper non plu ne peux pas venir.

- Ok je vois, merci Alice, répondis-je avec un sourire.

J'étais contente de la voir, y aller seule ne m'emballais pas, mais avoir Alice avec moi changeait la donne.

- Pourquoi Jasper ne peux pas venir ? Demandais-je depuis la salle de bain

- Le travail, il est comme un dingue ces derniers temps, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je sais que Mike ne peux pas venir, Jasper était assez énervé contre lui parce qu'il est cloué chez lui, au début j'ai pensé que c'était une excuse pour ne pas venir au boulot et pour t'accompagner ma Bella, mais quand j'ai su que c'était depuis hier, j'ai compris que tu serais aussi sans personne.

- Belle déduction, tu ferais des merveilles en détective privé.

Alice ria et ajoute :

-Tu rigole j'espère ? Moi détective, tu parle de ces gens toujours fringué avec des choses sombre et informe ? Je suis très bien ou je suis, rédac mode !

Nous rîmes toutes les deux et 1/4 d'heure plus tard je sortis de la salle de bain prête.

- Allons-y ! S'écria Alice

- Va y je te suis, dis-je en me dirigeant vers une boite posée à proximité de la glace de l'entrée.

- Oh non, ne me dit pas que même non accompagné tu espère mettre le grappin sur un pauvre homme innocent ? Ria Alice

- Les hommes ne sont pas innocent, répondis-je en prenant tout de même un préservatif et en le glissant dans mon sac à main.

- Il y en a mais si tu agis comme ça, ils n'auront pas envie de t'approcher, tu as l'air d'une prédatrice tellement dangereuse, ria t-elle de plus belle

- Le peu d'homme bien, sont déjà avec des filles tellement formidable que si je me mettait à danser toute nue au milieu de la rue qu'ils ne le remarqueraient même pas et n'aurait d'yeux que pour leurs copine ajoutais-je avec un sourire en fermant la porte.

- Détrompe toi, des hommes bien, il y en a plus que tu ne le crois, mais Bella, ce n'est pas parce que les peu de fois ou tu as été vraiment amoureuse et que ça a été un désastre que ça le sera toujours, les hommes grandissent aussi.

J'acquiesçais peu convaincu :

- En attendant, je profite du fait que les hommes ne sont que ce qu'ils sont, tu imagine si un jour ils devenaient bien ? Je culpabiliserai de me servir d'eux comme des mouchoirs, riais-je

Alice souris, mais n'ajouta rien, je savais ce qu'elle pensait, qu'un jours je m'assagirait grâce a l'amour, et que ce jour là je comprendrai à quel point mon attitude est dénué de sens.

Je la comprend, si on m'avait dit que je deviendrais comme ça il y a 3 ans, je n'y aurai pas cru non plu.

Après avoir donné nos noms à l'entrée, nous arrivions devant la magnifique salle de réception décoré de noir et de blanc pour l'occasion.

A peine entrée, Alice me saisis le bras et me souffla surexcité :

- Regarde qui est là bas ! Oh la la c'est l'un des styliste les plus prometteur de cette année ! Il n'est pas encore très connu mais fait déjà des merveilles.

- Ok j'ai compris, souris-je, allez va la voir, pendant ce temps là je vais me restaurer au buffet.

- Je t'adore Bella ! Souffla Alice avant de se précipiter à l'autre bout de la salle parler mode avec un autre passionné.

Le buffet était vraiment somptueux, le magazine ne faisait vraiment pas les chose a moitié quand il s'agissait de soirée, et c'était tant mieux, après tout je n'avais pas eu le temps de manger.

Alors que j'en était à mon énième petit four et ma 3° coupe de champagne et qu'Alice n'était toujours pas revenue, je sentis une voix masculine et suave me glisser à l'oreille.

- Mademoiselle je crois que vous avez une tache sur votre robe.

Je me retournais vivement vers l'inconnu, il était très grand et il était très séduisant aussi, mais ce n'était rien comparé à son sourire et à ses yeux vert hypnotisant.

Je baissait mon regard sur ma robe et ne trouvais pas ma tache, il me fit un petit signe pour me signifier de regarder derrière, et effectivement, j'avais une tache orange sur ma robe blanche au niveau de mes hanches, et j'avais l'impression qu'elle continuait vers mon postérieur.

- Oh mon dieu ! M'écriais-je

- Ce n'est rien, ça doit être du saumon, vous avez du vous adosser contre le buffet.

Je me tapais la tête avec le plat de ma main, évidement, un peu plus tôt, dans un tour de maladresse habituel, j'avais renversé quelque petits toasts de saumon après m'être mise un peu trop près du plat au bord de la table.

- Venez allons aux toilettes réparer ces catastrophes, me dit-il en souriant.

Il eu la présence d'esprit de se mettre derrière moi pour que l'assemblée ne fasse pas trop attention à ma tache, même si elle n'était pas grosse, l'orange sur le blanc jurait pas mal.

Arrivé devant l'entrée des toilettes pour dames, je franchis les portes, et fut surprise qu'il me suive.

Il a du sentir mon regard puisqu'il me dit d'un air d'excuse :

- Il y en a aussi dans votre dos, vous risquez d'avoir du mal à tout enlever toute seule.

Il avait raison même si j'avais la certitude que ce n'était pas la seule raison. Je me secouais la tête en tentant de me raisonner, c'était un bel homme, très beau, très attirant, il ne devais pas avoir de soucis pour attirer une femme dans son lit, alors pourquoi s'intéresserait-il à moi alors qu'avant de faire sa connaissance je m'étais déjà ridiculisée devant lui.

J'ouvris le robinet devant moi et sortis un mouchoir de mon sac à main, il me regarda le mettre sous l'eau et le saisis au moment ou j'allais l'appliquer sur ma robe.

- Laissez moi faire, murmura t-il

Si n'importe qu'elle autre homme avais eu ce geste envers moi, je l'aurai repoussé , je n'avais besoin de personne encore moins qu'un homme m'enlève une ridicule tache sur ma robe à un endroit aussi... intime.

Mais j'étais comme tétanisée, sa présence était incroyable, son parfum était incroyable, il avait une douceur et une force telle que je n'avais pas envie de le repousser.

Bizarrement je me sentais terriblement en confiance avec lui, il avait l'air tellement prévenant.

Ce fut sa voix qui me sortit de ma torpeur :

- Voilà, il ne reste plus grand chose, maintenant, dit-il en jetant le mouchoir dans la poubelle des toilettes.

Mais je n'avais pas bougé, je continuais à le regarder comme une idiote.

Je savais qu'en cet instant je devais être la fille la plus conne qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré, mais je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de le regarder, encore un peu.

Il se rapprocha doucement de moi, l'air inquiet :

- Est-ce que ça va, vous avez froid ? Dit-il en remarquant que j'avais la chair de poule.

- Oh euh non non ça va très bien, tentais-je.

Mais au lieu de ça, il ôta sa veste noir et la posa sur mes épaules.

Non seulement son odeur m'enveloppais totalement, mais en plus je voyais maintenant encore mieux son corps, je me sentit défaillir encore un peu.

- Venez retournons dans la salle, vous n'avez pas l'air très bien, peut-être qu'on pourra vous trouver quelque chose à manger dit-il en me prenant doucement par le bras.

Mais au moment d'arriver à la porte des toilettes, je n'y tenais plus : je le poussais plus durement que je l'aurai voulu, ayant l'intention de faire passer ca pour une autre de mes gaffes, et il se retrouva dos à la porte, beaucoup plus proche de lui que je ne l'avais voulu au départ : j'étais carrément dans ses bras.

Nos regards se croisèrent, l'étonnement fit peu à peu place à l'envie, doucement, il saisit mon menton et m'embrassa.

Je n'étais pas habitué à autant de douceur, il me demanda l'entrée de ma bouche avec sa langue et je l'acceptais immédiatement.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés là à nous embrasser, mais j'avais besoin de plus.

Jamais un baiser n'avait était aussi fantastique, mais il m'avait donné un incroyable avant goût de ce que la suite pouvait être.

Sa veste tomba doucement sur le sol alors que je commençais à déboutonner sa chemise blanche, arrivais au milieu de son torse il coupa le contact de nos lèvres et saisit mes deux mains :

- Non attend, pas ici, chuchota t-il

- Pourquoi pas ?murmurais -je en tentant de capturer ses lèvres pleines et rouge.

Il ne me répondit pas. Au lieu de ça il ramassa sa veste, saisit ma main et me fit doucement reculer pour ouvrir la porte, et s'engouffra dans le couloir qui menait à la salle de réception.

Il s'arrêta à l'entrée et me chuchota à l'oreille en remettant sa veste sur mes épaules :

- J'en ai pour deux minutes.

Après une seconde d'hésitation, il m'embrassa, d'une manière tout aussi incroyable que la première fois, je gémis du manque quand il partit, sans doute en direction des personnes qui l'accompagnaient.

Je songeais une seconde à prévenir Alice de mon départ prématuré, mais j'y renonçais vite, après tout j'avais mon portable sur moi si elle était inquiète.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, son regard était inquiet jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le mien, comme si il avait eu peur que je sois parti.

Comment pouvait-il imaginer une chose pareil ? Après les baisers indécent qu'il m'avait fait, son regard sa voix, sa veste avec son odeur toujours sur mes épaules, on aurait dit qu'il n'était même pas conscient de l'effet incroyable qu'il avait sur moi, de l'attraction qu'il exerçait sur moi.

- Vient on y va, murmura t-il en prenant ma main.

Je n'opposais aucune résistance, peut-être de peur qu'il change d'avis.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je suivait un inconnu, mais c'était bien la première fois que ce n'était pas moi qui avait réellement pris les devant, d'habitude je décide de ou, quand et comment. Là je me laissais complètement aller, presque heureuse du fait que pour une fois, c'est lui qui déciderait de tout.

Il me conduisit jusqu'à une magnifique Volvo argent, il se dirigea avec moi vers la portière passager et me l'ouvrit, je m'engouffrais dedans et attachais ma ceinture pendant qu'il fit le tour et se mit au volant.

Il eu un instant d'hésitation pendant lequel il me regarda et me demanda :

- Tu es sur que …c'est ça que tu veux ?

Pour toute réponse je m'approchais de son visage et saisis ses lèvres avec gourmandise, sans m'en rendre compte mon corps s'approcha du sien et je me retrouvais à califourchon sur ses cuisses à approfondir encore nos baisers.

Cette fois il me laissa déboutonner sa chemise complètement, et passer mes mains sur son torse parfait.

Je mordis son oreille alors qu'il descendit sa bouche le long de ma mâchoire, de mon cou jusqu'à mon décolleté.

Je descendis mes mains et atteignis son pantalon, alors que je tentais de lui déboutonner sa braguette il fut pris d'un élan de contrôle et me murmura, en saisissant encore une fois mes mains :

- Non attend, laisse moi faire les choses bien.

Son regard paraissait sincère, et je ne pus protester, même si j'avais envie qu'il me prenne là au point d'en avoir mal au ventre, je voulais le laisser décider de tout.

Je regagnais sagement ma place pendant qu'il tentait de se ressaisir et de reboutonner sa chemise.

Il mit le moteur en marche et nous quittions le parking.

- Ou tu m'emmènes ? Demandais-je

- Chez moi, à moins que tu sois contre ? Répondit-il la voix troublé et pleine de désir

- Nan c'est parfait dis-je d'une petite voix.

Il reprit vite :

- Ecoute, je... je ne sais même pas ton prénom …

- Bella ! Répondis-je aussitôt

- Bella, ce n'est pas mon genre de faire ça, je n'ai jamais fait ça avant dit il d'une voix plus grave

- Et moi je n'ai jamais ressentis ça avant.

C'était totalement vrai, je n'avais jamais eu de désir aussi puissant pour un homme, jamais je n'avais eu l'impression que je me serai consumé sur place sous le regard d'un homme.

Le voyage en voiture était une vrai torture, il était concentré sur la route alors que moi je le regardais, détaillant chaque partie de son corps, m'imaginant les choses indécente qu'il me ferait une fois chez lui.

- Tu t'appelles comment ? Demandais-je à mon tour

- Edward répondit-il simplement

- Comme ça je saurai quoi crier pendant que tu me prendras, murmurais-je d'une voix roque

Je le vis fermer les yeux une demi seconde et se mordre la lèvre.

Je sentis la tension augmenter encore d'un cran, je ne savais pas ce que je cherchais, mais en cet instant je voulais qu'il soit aussi impatient que moi.

Je mis ma main sur sa cuisse, et traçais des cercles lents sur celle-ci

- Bella, s'il te plait arrête

- Pourquoi ? Demandais-je d'une voix que je voulais innocente

- Parce que je conduis et que si tu continues à faire ça, on risque de se prendre un arbre ou un poteau parce que tu m'auras trop distrait, dit-il avec une voix qui se voulait sévère, mais qui ne l'était pas tant que ça.

Je souris mais il avait raison, j'étais complètement inconsciente, cet homme me rendais folle de désir et j'agissais comme une dingue, heureusement qu'il avait plus de self control que moi.

Au bout d'un moment, il entra sur le parking d'un immeuble, nous étions bientôt chez lui, enfin.

Après qu'il ai coupé le moteur je sortis en trombe de la voiture, il fit de même et me saisit la main en m'entrainant vers l'entrée de l'immeuble.

Il saisit rapidement le digicode et ouvrit la porte pour me faire entrer.

Il se dirigea vers les escaliers, je le retins par la main, il comprit ou je voulais en venir quand il me dit avec un sourire plein de désir :

- Je ne suis qu'au 3°, le temps que l'ascenseur arrive on sera déjà chez moi.

Je souris en pensant qu'après tout, je n'étais peut-être pas la plus pressée de nous deux.

Nous gravissions les étages quatre à quatre, arrivés au 2° je ne pus m'empêcher de m'arrêter, un peu essoufflée, il s'approcha de moi comme pour savoir si j'allais bien, quand je saisis ses lèvres et le plaquais contre le mur.

Mes mains passèrent en dessous de sa chemise à moitié boutonnée puis je descendis ma bouche au niveau de son sternum.

Il avait un goût exquis, son odeur n'était rien comparé à ça, tout en lui était attirant, comme si il était fait pour que chaque parcelle de lui soit attirante, même le goût de sa peau.

Il me laissa faire jusqu'à ce qu'il saisisse doucement ma tête et passe ma main dans mes cheveux pour que nos regards se croisent :

- On est presque chez moi ne perd pas le contrôle maintenant.

- Rassure toi, je l'ai perdu quand tu m'as embrassée dans les toilettes

Il poussa un doux gémissement mais malgré tout il me repoussa plus fort et saisit à nouveau ma main.

Nous arrivions enfin devant la porte de chez lui, il cherchait ses clefs dans la poche de son pantalon et j'en profitais pour l'embrasser langoureusement alors qu'il tremblait en essayant d'introduire la clef dans la serrure.

Quand il y parvint il ouvrit la porte brutalement en me faisant entrer, et la referma immédiatement derrière moi.

Il me plaqua contre la porte et je gémis de plaisir, trop contente de me laisser enfin aller dans ses bras, il m'embrassa d'un baiser plein d'urgence, bouche ouverte, nous gémissions tous les deux, impatient de la suite.

Nos mains s'activèrent, les miennes finissaient de déboutonner sa chemise et la jetèrent à terre, les siennes cherchaient la fermeture éclair de ma robe qui finit par descendre le long de mon corps, de mes jambes.

Je saisis sa braguette pendant que sa bouche et sa langue titillait mes oreilles et que ses mains baissait les bretelles de mon soutient gorge pour saisir un de mes seins et titiller le téton.

Je réussit à faire glisser son pantalon et son boxer, je l'avais nu devant moi, et je me sentis mouillait encore plus si c'était possible.

Mes mains saisirent son sexe et le caressèrent doucement, je le dirigeais vers mon intimité alors qu'il fit glisser ma culotte le long de mes jambes.

Il saisit mes fesses avec ses mains me poussant encore plus contre le mur, il me regarda comme pour avoir la permission, se baissa et entra en une poussée en moi.

Je ne contrôlais plus mes gémissements, et lui non plu, mais il parvint à dire :

- Enroule tes jambes autour de moi, dit-il avant de me mordre doucement dans le cou.

Je fis ce qu'il me demandais et il commença à faire des vas et vient en moi.

- Oh mon dieu Edward !

D'un coté il y avait lui, en moi, gémissant suçant ma peau ou mes seins, et de l'autre la porte dur et froide qui frottait contre mes fesses, à chacun de ses assauts.

- Bella, attend une seconde, dit-il dans un souffle

Il me déposa au sol doucement en continuant ses baisers sur mes lèvres, puis sans se retirer de moi me fit m'allonger sur le sol.

-J'espère que c'est pas trop dur pour toi, murmura t-il

-C'est jamais assez dur dis-je d'un ton taquin alors qu'il gémissait contre mon oreille

Il reprit ses coups de rein de plus belle, il était entre mes jambes et titillait mes seins avec sa bouche, ses mains dans mes cheveux, les miennes griffaient désespérément son dos à la recherche de la libération, puis il remonta son visage vers le mien, et après un baiser me souffla :

-Bella c'est tellement bon....

Il glissa une de ses mains entre nos deux corps, apparemment décidé à me faire jouir, il avait a peine commencé ses attouchements que je me cambrais déjà violemment sous lui.

- Oui Edward !

Je jouis sur son sexe dur en mordant son épaule et en griffant son dos et Edward ne tarda pas à venir à son tour.

Pendant que nous reprîmes nos respirations, Edward se retira doucement de moi.

J'étais dans une espèce de léthargie et je me souvient seulement qu'il m'a porté dans ses bras jusqu'à son lit et que je me suis aussitôt endormie après qu'il se soit mis à mes cotés.

Je me réveillai le lendemain dans les bras d'Edward, le jour n'était pas encore levé et je vis qu'il était presque 6h sur son réveil.

Je me levai, prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller, et partis à la recherche de mes vêtements éparpillés partout.

Je détestais les confrontations après des nuits comme celle là, surtout après la nuit que nous venions de passer, ça avait été merveilleux, très intense, mais je sentais que je pourrai dangereusement m'attacher à un homme comme ça, et je ne voulais plus donner dans le sentimental, je n'étais pas encore prête pour ça.

Je finis de m'habiller rapidement, puis me dirigeai vers la table de son salon à la recherche d'un papier et d'un stylo.

Que dire dans ce genre de situation ? Ca avait été fort et intense, au point que nous avons oublié de nous protéger, mais j'étais sur d'être clean, et d'après ses dires il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de relation.

Je décidais d'opter pour quelque chose de simple, sans trop donner d'espoir pour la suite des choses.

Après un dernier regard en arrière, je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée.

Une fois dans le couloir, je sentis un poids énorme sur mon coeur, repensant aux mots que je lui avais laissé :

**« Edward,**

**Cette nuit à été incroyable, tu as été incroyable, j'espère que tu ne regrettes pas, car ce n'est pas mon cas.**

**Mais je pense qu'il est préférable de ne pas se revoir, c'est pour ça que quand tu auras ce mot, je ne serai plus là.**

**Merci pour cette nuit.**

**Bella »**


End file.
